


[Podfic] A Physics Carol

by thriceandonce (sylvaine)



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Physics RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Repods Welcome, drunk!podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvaine/pseuds/thriceandonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Schrodinger's cat was dead, to begin with.</em>
</p><p>(Podfic of 'A Physics Carol' by sophia_sol)</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Physics Carol

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Physics Carol](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114389) by [sophia_sol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophia_sol/pseuds/sophia_sol). 



> I, uh, got really drunk last night? And this happened. Mostly because I remembered about my "Read Drunkenly" square for [](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/)**podfic_bingo**. And then today I felt like I couldn't really release *that* out into the world without recording a sober version.
> 
> Also, the direct comparison between my drunk voice and my sober reading voice amuses me. *g*

Or, alternatively:  


**Title:** [A Physics Carol](http://archiveofourown.org/works/114389)  
 **Author:**[](http://sophia-sol.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](http://sophia-sol.dreamwidth.org/) **sophia_sol**  
 **Length:** drunk version: 0:02:28; sober version: 0:01:53  
 **Rating:** Gen  
 **Pairing(s):** none  
 **Warning(s):** animal death? sort of?  


**Download links (right-click to save):**  
drunk version: [mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5Bphysics_rpfXxmas_carol%5D_a_physics_carol_drunk_version_%28sophia_sol-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (2.6 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5Bphysics_rpfXxmas_carol%5D_a_physics_carol_drunk_version_%28sophia_sol-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (1.4 MB)  
sober version: [mp3](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5Bphysics_rpfXxmas_carol%5D_a_physics_carol_sober_version_%28sophia_sol-author_sylvaine-reader%29.mp3) (2.1 MB) | [m4b](http://sylvaine.parakaproductions.com/audio/podfic/X-overs/%5Bphysics_rpfXxmas_carol%5D_a_physics_carol_sober_version_%28sophia_sol-author_sylvaine-reader%29.m4b) (1.2 MB)

Or you can listen to them right here (thanks [](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)!):

drunk version:

sober version:  



End file.
